


A dark snarl, but the good kind

by Pinepickled



Series: Tumblr promps! [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Iruka, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Tumblr Prompts, almost-sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: Iruka doesn't know much about being a Beta that leans Omega, but at least Kakashi has his back.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Tumblr promps! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058951
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	A dark snarl, but the good kind

Iruka cursed as he slid under the market stalls, throwing any propriety out the window as he beelined to the school. A harsh snarl sounded off behind him, far too close for comfort and Iruka couldn’t help a whine escaping his throat. He loved being a teacher, he really did, but Alpha’s had all started going crazy over him! Was it the pup scent on him? The way his body had needed to change to accommodate the pups needs? He truly didn’t know, all he knew was that he _could not_ be caught here.

At least he now knew that hiding behind the pups immediately warded off insane Alphas, though he’d needed to learn that the hard way. Especially when he hid behind Naruto. He’d asked around for that, some of the older Omegas and nurses, and they’d all said it was because it was considered ‘rude’ in Alpha terms to pursue an Omega who’s attending to a pup. In Naruto’s case, it was because Alpha’s recognized a bigger Alpha on the pup, the nine tails, and backed off in respect.

Iruka didn’t quite know how to feel about being under the protection of the nine tailed beast.

But he had no time to ponder that subject, as just a mere two leaps away from the academy grounds, he was caught. Strong arms pinned him down, and before Iruka could throw him off a sharp snarl so _close_ to his neck shocked him still. He whined, a small plea for mercy- just about the only thing he could do now. A tongue laved over the back of his neck, and Iruka shuddered. He hated how he couldn’t throw the Alpha off, _hated_ how slick was already dripping out of his hole in preparation for the Alpha. He closed his eyes, hoping to just zone out of it, when all of a sudden the weight at his back lifted- or rather, was thrown off.

A dark snarl, more primal and inhuman than the previous that had stalled Iruka was sounded, and the Alpha whimpered before starting off, leaving the scent of urine behind.

Iruka let out a distressed whine, but then a familiar head of white hair came into view, steel gray eyes piercing into Iruka’s own. Iruka let out a stuttering breath, chuffing lightly both in surprise and affection. Although he was out of danger for now, his heart was still rabbiting along- and Kakashi’s dark expression did nothing to abate. Kakashi reached a hand around and firmly held Iruka’s neck, slowly squeezing and releasing as though trying to soothe Iruka- and it was working.

“Shh...” He rumbled, voice more gravelly and deeper than Iruka had ever heard it. “Just focus on me.”

He said it like a command, and Iruka couldn’t help but comply. Even with what had happened just moments before, Iruka couldn’t bring himself to hate being an Omega-leaning Beta. It felt nice to lay right there and be calmed by the grip on his neck and the soft purr from the Alpha in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what to say. im just trying to crosspost my fics from tumblr onto ao3. hope you enjoy! comments make my day~


End file.
